In recent years, along with the development of the Internet, there are more and more Internet users. A main function of the Internet is that many Internet users use the Internet for mutual communication, e.g., use software tools, such as Email and Instant Messenger for sending messages to each other, to achieve the objective of mutual communication. The Instant Messenger is very popular among Internet users due to its advantages, such as good real time and convenience of usage.
When using the Instant Messenger, a user usually needs to add other users as contacts, and then communicates IM messages with each contact using the Instant Messenger, for instant chats.
Most of existed Instant Messengers need the users to actively search for other users whose user information meets expected conditions, and then add the found users as contacts. Here, the user information includes user identifier, nickname, sex, age, job, region, and whether having a camera or not, etc. For instance, after a user logs on, a searching request is sent to an IM server with information such as, sex and age. According to searching condition input by the user, the IM server returns a searching result satisfying the searching condition. The searching result is user identifier satisfying the searching condition, and may include other information. According to the searching result returned by the IM server, the user further checks other information about the user identifiers searched out, determines the user to be added as contact, and sends a request to the IM server to request for adding the selected user as contact. The IM server forwards the request to the requested party. After receiving the request, the requested party may choose to accept or refuse. Furthermore, the requested party may also request to add the requesting party as a contact through the IM server.
Although the conventional method for adding contacts may satisfy ordinary requirements of the users, the method needs the user to do manual searching and selecting. The whole process is relatively complicated for the user. In addition, the success rate for users adding contacts with the method is relatively low. According to statistics, times of successfully adding contacts are about 10% of those of initiating the request for adding the contacts. That is to say, the success rate for adding contacts with this method is about 10%. The inventor of the present invention finds that when using the method, most failure reasons are that the information of the requesting party is not matched with the expected condition of the requested party, i.e., the requested party is not satisfied with the information of the requesting party.
Thus, a technical scheme for a user to add a requesting party as contact is necessary, in which the expected condition of the requested party is matched with the user information of the requesting party, so as to improve success rate and efficiency for adding contacts.